Halloween Trail
by coyote-holy
Summary: Kagome decides to bring Rin and their two dog demon friends on a "double date" to a Haunted Halloween Trail. It's a short little story, but I hope you enjoy it. SesshXRin InuXKag


Hey! It's been a while. I wanted to put this up before or at least on Halloween, but I didn't get the idea until the day before.. and yeah, school and everything. So I'm posting it now:) I know it might not be that good but I was super tired and I didn't really get chances to type this until late a night. If there is anything that I need to correct then please tell me and I will fix it ^_^

Oh and for my Younger Times story... I'm in a way.. halfway done with the next chapter, I just need to find time and inspiration to start writing. Since I've been slackign I haven't been in my little Writing mood. Unless I'm in school and yeah but I don't bring my flash drive to school... ok enough excuses... ENJOY the story x3

Haunted Trail

(_Rin's POV)_

***Ring Ring* … *Ring Ring***

I grabbed my phone off the dresser and clicked the button. I placed my cell phone up to my ear. "…Hello?" I said in a tired, moaning voice.

"RIN! Are you still asleep?! It's 2 pm! Get your lazy butt up!" The voice yelled. That voice made me sit up immediately. Though my eyes barely stayed open.

"Well, I was asleep until you woke me up. I didn't get much sleep last night… So what is it that you need, Kagome?" I asked so I could hurry up and get back to sleep.

"Well are you free this evening? Like… around 9?" She said with a sneaky hint in her voice.

"Uhh maybe…what do you have in mind?" I asked her hesitantly. I gave my phone a weird look. Kagome was up to something.

"Ok good! You, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I are going to this haunted trail walk! I already told them so you are definitely coming! It'll be like a double date! Well then… see you at 9!" Kagome said with excited meant and quickly hung up. I stared at my wall. _What! She did not just do that! A double date?! And with SESSHOMARU?! Kagome you are going to get it! I know I went on a date with him last week but we aren't even going out. I haven't heard from him since then. What if he doesn't even like me!_

I sighed and fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about this right now. I decided to worry about it later. All I was wanting was to sleep. Sleep was exactly what I did. Without a minute of lying on my bed I feel immediately asleep.

I woke up 2 hours later. I stared up at my ceiling. My mind was blank, well not totally blank. One thing was on my mind. That thing was about tonight. I got out of the warm comfort of my bed with one of my blankets wrapped around my small body. I walked up to my closet. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, the ones with the blue and white jewels designed on each pocket. I bent down to the bottom rack and searched through my clothes until I finally found my brown tank top.

I got back up, with my clothes in my arms. I threw my blanket back on my bed and walked out of my room. It was really quiet. I assumed that mom and dad went out to do their own thing. I went into the room across the hall; the bath room. I laid my clothes on the counter and grabbed a towel from under the sink. I got undressed and went to take a shower.

Afterwards I dried off and got dressed. I wrapped my hair in the towel and walked down the hall. I walked down stairs and glanced around. I was right, nobody was home. I quickly went into the kitchen to grab a quick snack and ran back upstairs then went into my room. I plopped onto my bed and looked at my phone. My phone showed that it was 7:53; I have about an hour to get ready. I groaned.

I leapt up from my bed and went to my closet again. I skimmed through my shirts. There were so many choices. After about 10 minutes of trying on shirts and freaking out, I chose my blue and brown plaid shirt. I brushed my hair making sure it was neat, but I let it stay a little wavy. To make the finishing touch I put some of my hair in my little famous side ponytail. I don't really do the whole make up thing, but I did add a little bit of mascara on. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. This would work out fine. I looked at my clock. It was about 8:10. I sat back on my bed and went to grab my phone.

Before I could grab it, my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen and yeah, it was Kagome texting me. They were on the way to get me. A little early but I guess we were getting to the Haunted place thing at 9, so I understand.

My eyes widened. THEY ARE COMING! For some reason that just connected to my head. I was panicking. I looked over myself. I don't know why I was worried about it now. Do I look ok? Do I need to change quickly? I quickly applied a light touch of lip gloss. I was trying to decide if I should add something else but then…

***Knock Knock***

Dang it… I grabbed my phone and slipped it into my pocket. I carefully walked down the stairs. Grabbing my pocketbook off the hanger, I opened the door. I sighed in relief when Kagome stood in front of me. "Kagome… I can't believe you are making me come" I looked at her nervously. I glanced from her and then to the black and silver striped Mustang at the end of my drive way.

"Rin! You look adorable as always! Oh, and don't worry" She then hugged me suddenly. "You are going to have fun! Trust me. Now come on, we can't let Inu and Sesshomaru waiting. You know how impatient they can be"

"Kagome! Rin! Hurry up! You are going to make us wait in a long ass line!" A voice yelled from the car.

Kagome sighed. "That Inuyasha, he is going to drive me insane" I giggled at that statement. She grabbed my hand and started running to the car. The way she suddenly took off, I could have almost fell right on my face. Hopefully nobody saw that little trip. We got to the car and Kagome climbed in the back. I looked back there; she and Inuyasha took up the two backseats. I looked at the passenger seat, and then at the driver. I hesitantly sat in the passenger seat, the whole time I kept my head down.

The whole car ride was a little awkward. It was a little quiet, besides Kagome yelling at Inuyasha for some random reason. About 20 minutes later we arrived at our destination. I looked out the window and I saw a large forest with a couple pathways. There was a small little building and people lined in front of it. I was about to get out when my door opened and a clawed hand reached out in front of me. I blinked. When did he get out? I took the hand and it pulled me out of the car gently. I glanced up and I saw golden amber eyes. I loved those eyes, I always got lost in them. I smiled at him; no I wasn't going to look stupid in front of him again. "Thank you Sesshomaru" He just simply nodded then closed my door. I looked ahead of us. Kagome and Inuyasha were already waiting in line. Me and Sesshomaru walked silently towards them and stood in line. Surprisingly, the line moved rather quickly.

Finally it was our turn to pay. Inuyasha had already paid for his and Kagome's ticket. I was curious where he got the money, usually he was always broke. I started looking through my pocketbook for my wallet when that familiar hand stopped me. I looked up and Sesshomaru held two wristband tickets in his hand.

"But…" I started to say but he ignored it. He wrapped the wristband around my wrist and he did the same to himself. He led me over to Kagome and Inuyasha. We all stood in silence until a lady come up to us. She wore a black leather jacket and her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Follow me please" She said. Our group of four followed the lady down at first path. The only noise you could hear were the voices of people far away from us. Probably another group further down.

The bushes started shaking. I unconsciously scooted closer to Sesshomaru. An ugly clown with an ax sticking out of his head jumped out yelling and waving a bat in his hand. Kagome yelped and clung on to Inuyasha. For the next 5 minutes it was similar to that. Random jump scares and people yelling, banging on stuff and trying to poke us.

It was really dark now and I was holding on to Sesshomaru's hand. I don't even remember grabbing it. Three people in masks starting running towards. They started yelling at us and waving around their 'weapons'. They kept circling us, Kagome was really freaked out. One of them got up close to me, right in my face. "I'm going to eat you! Come with me girl!" He said loudly in a rough voice. I whimpered and hid behind Sesshomaru. I heard a loud growl. I looked up and I saw Sesshomaru baring his fangs at the actor. That's all it took and the guy backed off.

Sesshomaru looked down at me. "It's alright" He said. I simply nodded. That gave me a little bit of comfort. Even if it was all an act, I knew I was going to be protected anyways. I leaned on Sesshomaru and smiled slightly. We continued on walking, though we had to catch back up to the group. I had a feeling that we were nearing the end of the trail. So I was trying to be prepared for what was going to happen. It was way tpo quiet and I didn't like it.

I was right though. Two guys ran out of both sides of the trail carrying chainsaws. It was loud. Kagome and I screamed, I swear I felt Sesshomaru flinch when I screamed, but I couldn't really tell. Kagome just took off and Inuyasha ran after her but I noticed that it had got to him a little bit. I felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap around my waist and pulled me close to him. That made me calm down a bit but I still didn't like the sound of the chainsaws. He walked with me out of the forest but I stayed in the same position like I was before. One reason why I didn't let go was because I was scared something might come after me. The second reason was that, my cheeks were red from blushing, I didn't want anybody to see that, especially Sesshomaru!

We immediately went back to the car. Inuyasha and Kagome were already in there. I got into the passenger seat quickly and Sesshomaru slipped into the driver's seat.

"So…Rin…Did you enjoy it?" Kagome said as Sesshomaru cranked up the car and started driving down the road. I just nodded. Everybody went into silence again. We arrived at Kagome's house first. Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car. I looked at them curiously.

"I'm going to stay with Kagome for a while" Inuyasha said. He then walked Kagome inside her house. Sesshomaru started driving down the highway again. It was a little awkward though. It was silent, but I guess he decided that he would break the awkward silence.

"Did you really enjoy it?" He asked simply.

"It was alright…" I whispered but loud enough to where he could hear over the car's engine.

About 5 minutes later, we reached my house. It was dark outside and I realized that my parents were still not at home. I was a little scared. I didn't want to walk up there alone, and I didn't want to be inside alone. I clenched my fist and then I opened the car door. "Thank you for protecting me and giving me a ride Sesshomaru." As I started to get out a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Rin..." I heard him call out my name softly. He pulled me back into his car. Then, the unexpected happened. I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened. I definitely didn't expect this! I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. I wasn't sure if I should be doing this, but yet I didn't want to break away either. Of course, it had to end though. He broke away and stared into my eyes. "Good night Rin. I'll see you on Monday" He smirked.

I got out of his car again and then watched as he drove off. I walked up to the house in a daze. Once I walked in and closed the door, I snapped out of my daze. I had a big grin on my face. _I can't believe that just happened!_ I squealed like a big fan girl. Tonight wasn't that bad. I actually enjoyed it!


End file.
